The literature (EP-A 253 213; EP-A 254 426; EP-A 280 185; EP-A 307 103; EP-A 398 692; EP-A 477 631; EP-A 513 580; WO-A 93/15,046) discloses phenyl ethers which have fungicidal, or fungicidal and insecticidal, properties which differ from the compounds according to the invention by their substituents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds with an improved activity and a widened spectrum of action.